Red Light Special
by wwefanatic1991
Summary: After not seeing her boyfriend John for so long Andrea decides to give him a great welcome home present.


_**AN: It's been a while and I'm kinda rusty, not gonna lie. Throwing this one out here for practice because I HAVE been working on a story for John and a Cody one shot but with him getting "engaged" **__**Can you tell I'm bitter about it? Don't even get me started on the new mustache! Lol**__** I lost my Cody muse and it's on the back burner for now. But I've been on a Cena kick as of late because of his Thuganomics stuff for some reason so I wrote this. So yeah….. Reviews are always loved and welcomed good or bad. Merry Christmas Eve...Eve! Bye People! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena. If I did I would honestly be too busy to be typing this ;)I don't own TLC's Red Light Special either so don't sue or all you will get is my college bills :)**_

* * *

Being the girlfriend of "The Champ" definitely has its ups and downs. The fact that his little "fan girls" would always trash me and call me all types of bitches, whores, sluts, and gold digging ring rats didn't faze me much anymore it went with the territory. It was also the furthest thing from the truth. I had my own money I owned my own clothing company, granted I probably didn't have as much as he did but I wasn't struggling at all to make a living.

As for me being a slut? Ha! I was called a prude so many times that I can't even remember because I was never the one to have sex with any man that looks my way like my friends did. The only one I'd fully admit to is me being a bitch I will wear that one like a badge of honor. If I didn't like you you'd know but I'd never go out of my way to be a bitch. It's only the ones who've crossed me or tried to mess with my man.

But tonight nothing mattered to me but my baby. He works so hard, too hard if you ask me. But tonight it's all about him. I was currently in our house setting everything up for his special night blasting _**TLC's Red Light Special**_ which gave me the idea for my plans. I was almost finished fixing our dinner for the night his favorite steak and baked potatoes. I will never understand men and their steak and potato fetishes but I know it's his favorite so I didn't want to disappoint. I also made him a red velvet cake for dessert... Well his first dessert anyway.

In only a few hours he would be here so I had to make sure everything was perfect. The food was still cooking so I had time to run upstairs and shower because no matter what he says I do _**NOT**_ look good in his huge sweat pants and his t-shirt with my hair piled on top of my head with my glasses. After my shower I took my time getting ready in a short skin tight black dress and straightened my ridiculously curly hair. He says he loves my curls but I don't see him trying to tame them! After applying the final touches I was ready for him.

I went back downstairs to remove the food from the oven it smelled fantastic if I do say so myself. As I was making the plates his ringtone blasted throughout the kitchen. I almost broke my neck sprinting to the phone. "Hey baby! Are you almost here?" He chuckled at her eagerness. "Yeah. I should be home in about 15 minutes. Why do you sound so eager? Did you miss me being a pain in your ass that much?" She giggled. "No. I didn't miss you being a pain in my ass at all. But you being home in general yeah I missed you. I'm getting tired of snuggling up to your pillow and wearing your shirts I want the real thing."

He sighed. She went through a lot and dealt with a lot of the household issues when he wasn't there. He loved her but he also loved his job. "I know baby and I'm sorry but don't worry I have a surprise for you when I get there. If you want I'll even ask Vince if I can take a little time off so we can just lounge around the house together preferably naked but you know we'll just have to see what happens."

"I swear you're such a horn ball. But you know I don't like surprises you don't have to get me things because you feel sorry for working so much it's what I signed up for when I agreed to be your girl. But I will say you need to hurry up and get here because I have a little surprise for you too." "Say no more I'm 5 minutes away see you soon baby. I love you." "I love you too baby."

Andrea ran around to make sure everything was done right and where she wanted it to be. She gave the house a once over and was satisfied with how it looked. She put on a silk black robe to cover her dress and as soon as she sat down with her glass of wine she heard his car pull up. Andrea was almost giddy with excitement. She hadn't seen him in almost a month she just wanted to be with him, lie in his arms, and hug and kiss him. "Lucy I'm home!"

She shook her head at him with a small smile. That was his greeting to her every time he came into the house. She loved his goofiness that was one of the main things that attracted her to him. He never failed to make her laugh, even when she was pissed at him. Putting her wine glass down she sprinted over to him like she was a track star and launched herself at him and immediately started to smother him in kisses.

"I've. Missed. You. So. Much!" He just let out a chuckle as she continued to kiss him until he held her head still and gave her a breathtaking kiss. "I missed you more. But I gotta say I love getting this reception when I do come home. Now on to business where's this surprise?" "No. No. No. You have to wait for the surprise. But I'm gonna make the wait worth it I promise. Go take a shower and when you're done come down here."

He sighed. She always made him wait for his surprises. But then again they _**were**_ always worth the wait. "Fine. But I swear Drea if you made what I think you did I can't be held accountable for I might do to you when we get in that bedroom. I mean I will have to get _some_ kind of workout." He told her with a devious smile. "Promises. Promises babe go wash up." She laughed when he slapped her ass.

Once he went upstairs she shed her robe and slipped into her heels. About ten minutes later he came downstairs with nothing on but a pair of basketball shorts and socks. "Hey baby. Sit down your dinner is getting cold." Andrea said while walking up to him to give him a peck. "Damn girl." He said while spinning her around. "Can we just skip dinner so I can have you for dessert?" He asked while taking in her skin tight dress and noticed that she was wearing his favorite pair of her shoes. "I don't think so. Do you know how long I slaved over this shit? You're gonna sit here and eat it even if I have to feed you."

"Now I might have to take you up on the one." She shook her head smiling. "Just eat already. I got plans for us and you're only prolonging them." "Ok. Ok. I'm eating." He smiled with raised hands. "Damn Drea I'm going to need you to make me a week supply of leftovers. I forgot how good your cooking was." "Thanks but I didn't even make anything special. It's just steak and your over here acting like it's a gourmet meal." "You know when all I eat on the road is McDonalds and salads this _**is**_ a gourmet meal!"

"Whatever you say John. Just eat okay, if you want it there's red velvet cake on the counter. I'll be upstairs when you're done." She winked at him and made her way upstairs. As soon as she got into their bedroom she got to work lighting the red candles. She then proceeded to shimmy out of the tight dress reveling her see-thru dark red bra and thong and put on her garter belt into place with her matching stockings. She knew she didn't have long so she quickly threw on her black silk robe. It wouldn't be long until he came upstairs. Everything was all set up now the only thing missing was John. She honestly hoped that he liked it because this was going way out of her comfort zone.

The next thing she knew she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. She made sure all the candles were lit then turned off the remaining lights and hid in the shadows while she waited for him to come in. "Babe?" Smirking she pressed play. As the beginning of _Red Light Special_ started to play she walked over to him and smirked when she saw the lust automatically shine in his eyes. "What's all this?" He asked his voice already going into what she liked to call deep sexiness. "Shhh. Just listen to the song and watch." She said as she pushed him onto the bed.

_Take a good look at it_

_Look at it now_

_Might be the last time you'll_

_Have a go round_

She slowly started to untie her robe as she swayed to the beat of the song. John seemed entranced with her. He didn't take his eyes off her for a second. John's eyes almost popped out of his head once the robe was completely off. "Jesus Drea." He said almost breathlessly.

_I'll let you touch it if you'd_

_Like to go down_

_I'll let you go further_

_If you take the southern route_

Andrea signaled him forward with her finger and he immediately stood up. "Can I get a little help?" She said while turning her back toward him. He put his hands on her hips and rubbed her sides until he reached her bra and unsnapped it. She held the bra to her chest and turned to look into his eyes. They had darkened from his normal blue to almost navy. "Sit down." "Come on Drea you're killing me here." He groaned as if he was in pain. "Have a little patience baby."

_Don't go too fast_

_Don't go too slow_

_You've got to let your body flow_

_I like 'em attentive_

_And I like 'em in control_

"It's kinda _**hard**_ to do that when you're standing in front of me giving me a strip show Drea. And the pun was _definitely_ intended." She just shook her head while her back was still to him. She was not going to let him stop her from what she was doing no matter how appealing the lump in the front of his jeans was getting. While trying to keep up with the beat she slowly shed her thong which caused John to groan. She turned to look at him and noticed his hands were in his pants. "Bad Johnny. That's supposed to be my job."

John couldn't take it anymore. She was slowly killing him. He was harder than a brick and she was tempting the hell out of him with her methodic motions. He quickly stood up and softly put her on the bed. "I need you to do your job then baby girl." He smirked when her hands were automatically pulling down his shorts. "It seems like you weren't the only one who missed me." She said while palming his weeping erection causing him to hiss.

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_I'll give you the red light special_

_All through the night_

"What do you want from me Johnny?" She asked while slowly stroking him. Her reply was just a guttural moan. "Sorry baby I didn't quite catch that." She was playing with him and he knew it. It would take just two words, two words that were made famous by D-Generation X. His breathing was heavy and he felt as if he completely stopped breathing when he felt her tongue touch the very tip of him. "You gotta tell me what you want baby." She told him seductively as she licked her lips. "Suck it."

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_Just come through my door_

_Take off my clothes_

_And turn on the red light_

As soon as the words came out of his mouth she went to work on him. John felt like he had his own little slice of heaven whenever she went down on him. She had more skills than anyone he had ever been with. He felt as if his legs were going to turn into jelly when he felt himself hitting the back of her throat. "So damn good Drea. Fuck! Yeah just like that baby." He said as he slowly started to thrust into her mouth. When he suddenly pulled back Andrea pouted up at him. "You're ruining my plans. This night is supposed to be all about you." "Don't worry about it baby. I'm pretty sure we can compromise."

_I know that you want me I can_

_See it in your eyes_

_You might as well be honest 'cause the_

_Body never lies_

_Tell me your secrets and I'll_

_I'll tell you mine_

In the matter of seconds Andrea was on her back with her legs thrown over John's broad shoulders. She was almost shaking in anticipation of what was to come. He knew exactly how to get her going as he slowly kissed up her stocking covered leg. "John don't tease me." She said as he seemed to slow down even more. "Why not? You teased me it's only right that I pay you back." Andrea felt as if she would go crazy if he didn't take her soon.

_I'm fellin' quite sexy_

_And I want you for tonight_

_If I move too fast just let me know_

_'Cause it means you move too slow_

_I like some excitement_

_And I like a man that goes_

"But I had to tease you. You're not supposed to tease the teaser!" He chuckled as she rubbed his nose against her inner thigh. "That doesn't even make since Drea." She glared down at him. "Oh well excuse me for making little to no since right now when your head is between my damn legs! Sorry babe but that's just a little distracting." He just slapped her thigh and as soon as she was about to yell at him he started feasting on her as if she was his last meal. "JOHN!" She was writhing all over the bed in no time. "John…baby! Stop… I can't…. I'm gonna! **FUCK** _**JOHN**_!" She said as her hips bucked off the bed. Andrea yelled so loud people probably would've thought he was killing her. He gently stroked her as her body slowly started to calm down, he was still holding on to her hips so she wouldn't be all over the bed.

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_I'll give you the red light special_

_All through the night_

Andrea just laid there trying to force air back into her lungs. She never could understand why John could do all these delicious things to her body, but she damn sure wasn't going to complain. She looked over at him when he laid next to her and propped up on his side. "Johnny you're gonna be the death of me." She smiled and caressed his cheek. He just smirked at her. "We didn't even start the good stuff yet." He said as he grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

Andrea giggled as she straddled him. "Are you trying to tell me something John?" She ask as she slowly started grind her hips against him. He just dropped his head back as she continued to grind on his sensitive erection. "Why do you have to keep teasing me?" He asked almost breathlessly as he held her hips. She bent down and kissed him passionately and then whispered in his ear. "Because it's fun." He was done with the games she could see it in his eyes. He flipped her over and before a single word could come out of her mouth he plunged into her causing both of them to groan in pleasure finally being reunited completely.

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_Just come through my door_

_Take off my clothes_

_And turn on the red light_

Andrea's eyes rolled in the back of her head several times. Both of their bodies were slowly starting to become covered in sweat. John managed to look down only to see Andrea clutching the sheets and biting her lip. "You missed this shit didn't you Drea?" John said as he grunted and continued to slam into her. "Yes! Baby you have no idea!" She yelled while bringing her hands up to start clawing at his back. It was a good thing that they didn't have close neighbors. It would have definitely put a damper on their night to hear all of the commotion going on. Not that it would've stopped them. She felt John starting to slow his strokes and pushed him back so that she could straddle him.

John knew he was about to be in for a show so he just laid there with his hands behind his head. Andrea quickly slid onto him causing her to throw her head back and let out a sensual moan. "Fuuuuuuck." John just let out a low groan feeling how deep he was going. When he didn't feel her move he opened his eyes to see her with her head still thrown back. "Drea ride me damn it!" She looked down at him and slowly started to grind and rotate her hips while biting her bottom lip. John watched himself sink into over and over and it only made him hotter.

_If you want me_

_Let me know it_

_I'll make time but_

_You've got to show it_

_If you need me_

_I want to see_

After what seemed like minutes Andrea was soon flipped over again. It seemed that John had rebooted his stamina and didn't find the bed necessary anymore. With the sensual song starting over for the third or fourth time John decided to take her against the bedroom wall. Words had completely escaped Andrea at this point it was as if he was fucking the words right out of her because all she could do was let out little moans and whimpers. When John got tired of that position he unwrapped her legs from around his waist and literally had to carry her to their next destination. The balcony!

"John no I'm not going out there naked are you crazy!" She suddenly snapped out of her daze. He just kissed her to shut her up the next thing she knew she was bent over one of their chairs on the balcony. Andrea was fighting an internal battle right now. It felt so good, _**he**_ felt so good but they were outside technically. John saw her and gave her a couple of harder thrust that she just couldn't stay silent over. "Don't go quite on me now baby girl." He said as he grunted. "Let it out." He noticed the look of determination on her face and decided to take matters in his own hands….literally.

_But don't mistake me_

_I don't want you down on your knees_

_I need someone a real man_

_I need someone who understands_

_I'm a woman a real woman_

_I know just what I want_

_I know just who I am_

He reached his hand around to the front of her and was met with a large amount of wetness. "J...John that's not f….f...fair." She said as she bucked her hips and tried to stand. "Come for me Drea." He was currently rubbing her in sync with his thrusts. "Damn it. John! _Fuck_ I'm almost there baby." She panted. He gave a few more deep strokes and that was it. "_**JOHN**_!" She yelled but it came out as a yelp. Only a few seconds later she felt him spasm and that only caused her to come undone one more time. Once he finally got the feeling back in his legs he carried Andrea back onto their bed but left the balcony door open for the cool breeze.

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_I'll give you the red light special_

_All through the night_

"Damn baby that was….intense." He looked down at her when she cuddled into his chest. "It sure as hell was. But I didn't forget your surprise. I actually asked Vince for some time off before I came home I have about a month and a half off so I decided we're going on vacation." She smiled up at him and snuggled closer. "I can't wait but I'm not even going to ask where because knowing you, you won't even tell me." "You know me so well." He gave her that smile that always melted her heart, the one that made his dimples more prominent. "So did you like your surprise?" She asked him. "Are you kidding me? I loved my _**Red Light Special**_. That was the best way to come home. Thank you for doing it for me." He gave her a sweet kiss and covered them both with a blanket. "I love you John." "I love you too Drea."

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_Just come through my door_

_Take off my clothes_

_And turn on the red light_

**THE END!**


End file.
